Confessions Of Two Teens In Love
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: With college just around the corner, and the stress of finals surrounding them like a battlefield, there are some things that need to come out. Can Maggie push past the terror of the truth, and will Henry be able to show it to her? Henry x Maggie Two-Shot


Hello hello hello, dear readers! I was bored today, and so since I happen to owe two one-shots to those that spotted the hints in my story "Never Over Tomorrow" I decided to get one done. If you want the hints, you'll have to read the reviews on the story, I don't want to give them away here.

I spent all day writing this, and it's still not perfect, but I'm really, really proud of it. So, it would mean so much to me if you guys took the time to review, even one word. I worked really hard on this, the least you can do is review, or send a message, what ever! This could sort of be considered a type of prequel to "Alone With All Your Letters." It works well, so why not? Oh, and the italics are memories, Maggie's point of view.

So, this one-shot is dedicated to archangelo137. Thanks for being such a kind reader of my fics! It means so much! I hope this one-shot does justice to it's plot, and really hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks again, your really awesome! :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't. Own. Mkay?

* * *

. : **Confessions of Two Teens In Love **: .

* * *

A young women sat at a desk in the DOUM rooms, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. Beside her sat a blond-haired boy, trying to write something down himself. Soon enough, he stopped, putting down his pen and just watching the women. Her dark hair was slightly tangled, and her chocolate colored eyes were straining to stay open, her porcelain skin had dark rings under her eyes.

She sensed someone watching her, and locked up to meet his gaze. Henry smiled, taking her in for a moment longer before returning to his paper. Maggie did the same, mind swirling. It was June 2nd, and in less than 2 weeks, she, along with Henry, Jasper and the remaining class of 2013 would be graduating Smithson High School. Maggie had continued to strive for the highest GPA of her class, and finally, had succeeded, due to Jasper's 96 on a Calculus test. The two were perfectly fine with the way things turned out, and even though Jasper sulked for a while, he soon came around and congratulated Maggie on her valedictorian status. Things couldn't be better, right?

Wrong.

Over the years, Maggie found herself drawn to her jungle boy friend, Henry. At first she figured the chemistry the trio shared was just to much to keep them from being best friends. However, as the years progressed, she found herself not only drawn to him because of their many adventures, but because of his strong personality, his outstanding abilities, and, dare she admit, he very above average looks. The pen moved across the page again, as she poured another two sentences onto the assignment. She was working on her final term paper for the AP Literature class she was taking. The final assignment, which counted for more than 50% of her final average, was to write a 10 page minimum biography on her life using the literary elements and techniques.

She'd already trashed two papers, and this one needed to be the one. Now, as she wrote the word "Henry" on the page, her vision blurred, and she found her eyelids drooping greatly. With a sigh, she laid her head on the table, thinking a moments rest would do her some good.

_The girl ran through the door and practically flew up the stairs, blue dress billowing out behind her. Her shoes echoing, "thump, thump, thump" up each of the steps. The house, in truth, looked like someone had robbed a decoration store. Balloons were attached to just about everything, streamers hung from the ceiling in gentle swoops, and there were a few banners throughout reading "Happy 10__th__ Birthday Jasper!" _

"_Maggie!" the voice cried, dancing happily at the sight of the little girl standing before him. Jasper smiled, tugging the girl back down the stairs. One thing turned to another and soon the little boy was being chased around the house by a red-faced Margaret. _

"_I'm going to get you!" she cried, racing around the house after him. _

"_Are not!" he shot back, sprinting back into the kitchen. Their chase was stopped abruptly by the ringing of the doorbell, echoing around the house and causing each child to glance at the other. Jasper shot off first, running towards the door with Maggie at his heels. Jasper moved to open the door, revealing a young couple, and between them stood a little boy with messy blond hair and a grin plastered on his face. _

_Maggie stood at the other end of the hall, watching the scene. Jasper moved to let them in, and as the couple, probably the boys parents, moved to find Brian Bartlett, the boy followed Jasper towards her. "Maggie, this is my monkey cousin, Henry." he said, voice slightly high-pitched. After a minute, the three ran off together, laughing. It was party time!_

_Hours later, when the party was long over and the sun was setting over the horizon, the three parents remaining made their way to the living room. The house was suddenly all to quiet, and they began to worry. The sight that met them, though, was pure cute. Sprawled out on the couch was a snoring Jasper, and in the corner his body didn't occupy, sat Henry and Maggie. The girl had her head on Henry's shoulder, and their arms were wrapped around each other as they slept. The moment was such, that Mrs. Griffin quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a photo, etching the memory into one that would last longer than forever. _

Maggie shifted in her sleep, eyes fluttering open. With a start, she sat upright, glancing around the room. The desk lamp was the only thing illuminating the area around her. Thoughts came rushing back, and she remembered, she must have fallen asleep. Henry and she- Henry!

Henry was no where to be seen. A seizing moment of panic overtook her as she moved in a circle, unsure of what to do.

_A dark-haired girl wearing a knee-high orange dress with a floral pattern walked around the house slowly. She had painted a happy expression on her face, for the sake of her friends. The party was in full-swing, and the games had just begun. She was thirteen, here to celebrate Jasper's thirteenth birthday. As she walked through the hall, which passed the living room, she gave a labored smile to Henry, who watched her with concern. As quickly as she could, she reached the door, opened it, and slipped outside. _

_It was gray and misty out, and a light drizzle fell from the sky. Which was why the party had been moved indoors at the last minute. Now, Maggie ran down the street in a blind frenzy, not sure where she was going or why. After a while, she tripped over a tree root and came tumbling to the ground in a nearby park. She whimpered in pain, sitting agents the tree trunk and holding her ankle. Tears stung her eyes and the pain returned to her heart. She couldn't see much through her blurred daze. _

_Through the blur of green she saw ahead, there was suddenly red added to the coloring. Maggie blinked back the tears, wiping at her eyes with her hand. As her vision came into focus, she saw Henry crouched in front of her. Without a word, she burst into tears again, and Henry only sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. The rain continued to fall with her tears, and finally, she looked up at the boy who had sat so patiently with her._

"_I'm sorry. It's just, my mom. She's gone. And- and I just don't know what to do." she whispered._

_Henry only nodded, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it gratefully, and they walked slowly back to Jasper's house. _

Panic gripped her chest as Maggie began to pace the desk, eyes peering into the darkness of the DOUM Rooms. Had it been this dark when she fell asleep? No, that wasn't possible. But then again, the DOUM Rooms were always oddly dark. . . But where was Henry? He wouldn't leave her alone, it just wasn't Henry. To be sure, she glanced at the other end of the desk. Sure enough, his papers and pen were still there, in a messy stack on the wooden surface.

If it hadn't been for the fact that whenever Henry was out of her sight, he was getting in trouble, or worse, she might not be so worried now. However, he was always getting into trouble, and now he was gone. What if someone had kidnapped him? The panic squeezed tighter in her chest. The memories swirled.

_Maggie stood at the door, peering into the room slightly. She wore a flowing blue dress with silver accents. Beside her, her father was dressed in a tuxedo, perfect black-tie appropriate attire. As the music switched from the pop music to a gentle ballet, she stepped forward on unsteady legs. Heels had never been a strong point of hers, and now, she found herself praying she wouldn't fall flat on her face, at her sixteenth birthday party. _

_It must not have been meant to be, though, because as she passed the parted line of people who had lined her way to the dance floor, she stumbled, her foot collapsing under her. She let out a whimper of panic, but before she could hit the floor two strong arms had wrapped around her shoulders and held her upright. She stayed like that for a moment, looking up into Henry's eyes, embarrassment clear on her face. He pushed her gently to her feet and laughed an earnest laugh, which she returned. She made her way to the dance floor with confidence, and didn't again trip._

_Maggie stood at a long table. Lining the decorated table of flowers and ribbons, where sixteen tall, blue candles. Each candle represented sixteen important people in her life, and fifteen of them were already lit, the orange flames dancing in the dim light. There was one candle left. Maggie glanced around the room, searching out the figure she was about to call up. As per tradition, the sixteen candle lit was reserved for a special male in the girl's life, a close friend or boyfriend. Jasper had been candle 10, among the close friends category. _

"_My last candle goes to someone very special to me. He's been there for more through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. When I lost my mom, whenever I was under the weather, even when I need someone to pick me up when I'm down. He's been there for me through every crazy moment of my life, and I don't know I'd be who I am without knowing him. Henry Griffin, your truly an amazing friend." she finished, eyes spotting the boy in the crowd. He was smiling at her, and she was smiling back. As she called his name, he detached himself from the others and moved to stand beside her at the table. _

_Maggie handed him the lighter, but he only took her hand, moving to light the candle together. As the blue wax's wick burst into a swirl of yellow and orange fire, the teens glanced at each other. _

"_I love you, Maggie." he whispered so that only she could hear. The young women beamed, returning the phrase. It may only be a sibling love, but it was love none the less. And Maggie would take that. _

Maggie let out a pained sound, flopping to the ground beside the desk. She leaned agents the wooden furniture, closing her eyes briefly. She reached into her bag, which lay on the floor beside her. A simple, faded photo was pulled from a pocket within, and Maggie looked at it longingly.

It was the photo of her and Henry at Jasper's tenth birthday. She didn't remember much from the day, but Mrs. Griffin had been careful to return the photo to her years later. Maggie took it with her everywhere, because for the time it took to glance at the photo, she felt like Henry was hers, and that they were together. "Henry, where are you?" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she fought the onslaught of memories.

_Maggie walked through the hallway, her destination, the café in the museum. It was her free period, and though she'd normally be working her shift in the library at Smithson, she was given off today because the library was closed for a class. It was a good thing, too, because her head spun and her mouth was dry and throat burning. She made a quick stop at her locker, picking up a leather-bound book and adding it to the pile of binders in her arms. _

_For a moment, she leaned agents the cool metal lockers, trying to ease the pounding of her head. Finally, she headed for the café, which was mostly empty, accept for a young couple making out in one corner. With a roll of her eyes, she quickly headed to the opposite corner, taking a seat in the dimly lit booth with a sigh. She let her books fall onto the table with a loud thud, and leaned forward slowly to rest her head on her arms. _

_There was a gentle clank somewhere close and she lifted her head slightly. Henry was sitting in the seat opposite her, a cup of steaming tea set before her. _

"_Chamomile tea, 2 sugars, no milk." he chanted gently, flashing his beaming smile. Maggie sat up, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. _

"_Thanks, Henry." she said, taking the cup and sipping at the hot liquid greedily. She closed her eyes, sighing as it ran down her aching throat. She set the cup down, looking at the boy again. They'd known each other for eight years now. It would be an understatement to say Henry knew everything about her. _

_He grinned at her, picking up the old leather book and opening it. He flipped through the worn pages carefully, eyes scanning the writing. With a careful smile, he handed it back to her. Maggie pulled the journal into her arms for a moment, but set it back down. It was filled with all sorts of personal thoughts, ideas and drawings, but for Henry, she'd make an exception. _

"_You should go home. You're not yourself." he began, and Maggie looked up at him suddenly with a shocked expression. The very thought of ruining her perfect attendance was almost appalling. Henry smiled at her again, shaking his head slightly. Maggie took another sip of tea, finishing the cup and setting it back down on it's plate._

"_Need I remind you, that there is only two months left of our senior year of school? One absence out of four years isn't going to kill you." he persuaded, reaching across the table to place his hand over her smaller one. She glanced at their hands, one on top of the other, and back up at his gray eyes. They were honest and concerned. With a sigh, she nodded. Henry smiled, standing up and grasping her hand gently. "Besides, it's end of sixth period, you only need to be present for 5 for it to turn up as a full day on your permanent record." he grinned at her, glad he caught that little detail. Maggie only rolled her eyes, a smile still planted on her face. _

_They walked outside to her powder blue car, the model which Henry certainly would have forgotten by now. Maggie moved towards the driver's side, but Henry stopped her, opening the passenger door and ushering her inside. She sat down, buckling the seatbelt as she shut the door and rounded the hood to get into the driver's seat. Anyone else would have had to kill her to be able to drive her prized possession, but, the exception rule still applied. Henry drove her home, let her shower and change, and as she was crawling into bed, he appeared with a tray, in witch sat a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. Or so she hoped, Maggie had learned it was best not to ask what ingredients made up Henry's cooking, otherwise you'd find yourself pushing the plate away. _

_When she had finished the soup, Henry pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. The action reminded her of how her mother would always tuck her in at night. Maggie looked up at the boy who had taken care of her most of the day. It was getting late, Henry needed to be home, and Maggie's father would be in any minute. _

"_Thanks. For everything." Maggie whispered, smiling. Henry smiled down at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently before heading home. _

Maggie looked into the darkness again, searching for her friend. It was getting late, she needed to be home soon, and her term paper still wasn't written! She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. There was a rusting sound from somewhere within the DOUM Rooms. Maggie's head snatched up, searching the blackness. No, was that, shuffling?

"Looking for me?" Maggie jumped to her feet, turning around to face the voice, her heart accelerating to a rate that made her wonder whether he could hear it.

"Henry!" she growled, folding her arms across her chest. She turned away from him, shutting her eyes and taking deep breaths. Anger replaced the panicked feeling in her chest.

"Hey, Mags I didn't mean to scare you." he whispered soothingly, moving around the desk to wrap his arms around her waist. She tensed, the angry thoughts telling her to push him away, to give him a darn good piece of her mind. She collapsed in his arms, the tears of anger and joy stringing from her eyes.

"Henry Griffin, how dare you leave me here alone! I was scared senseless that something terrible had happened to you, and that you were kidnapped, or killed or-!" Henry cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Maggie didn't respond at first, but soon she was kissing him as passionately as he was. His mouth tasted like cinnamon and peppermint, and his lips felt warm and moist agents hers. He pulled away first, keeping his forehead pressed to hers.

"You were worried about me?" he muttered.

Maggie shifted her gaze, color suddenly rising to her cheeks. She nodded sheepishly. "We've been through so much, I thought, it was only a matter of time before someone took you away from me for good." she explained.

Henry shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "Margaret Winnock, I will never, ever leave you." he whispered, stroking her hair. Maggie felt the tears spill over again, and a sort of laughing cough emitted from her mouth.

"We've been through so much, Mags. I remember when we met." he said, reaching into his pocket and holding up an identical picture to the one she had been gripping before he found her again. The picture of them clinging to each other at Jasper's tenth birthday party.

Maggie laughed, lifting her copy of the picture. "Jasper's thirteenth birthday party. You were there for me when my mom left." she said. "And you were there for me a few months ago, when I got sick." she continued, staring into his eyes without seeing.

"And your sixteen thing birthday party, Miss Maggie." he said. "What I said, when we lit the last candle. I meant it." he said, staring into her eyes. Maggie smiled, nodding.

"Oh, well that's a relief." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because I meant it, too." and her lips came crashing agents his again. In that moment, it didn't matter that Maggie was going to be heading to Harvard in the fall, and that Henry's plans would take him anywhere but. The only thing that mattered was, they were truly, deeply in love, and no matter what, one day, they'd be together again.

* * *

Did I mention, if this get's enough positive feeback, I'll do one more chapter on the acutal graduation. This "one-shot" just got so long, I didn't want to bore you. There was a lot more running around in my mind for this, but again, it's already over 3,000 words. xD So, review!


End file.
